RAB
by Cris Snape
Summary: Kreacher es un elfo malo, muy malo. Ha desobedecido una orden directa del amo, pero también le ha salvado la vida. Regalo de cumpleaños para Venetrix.


**R.A.B.**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Para __**Venetrix**__. _

* * *

En cuanto su piel entró en contacto con las manos de los ínferis, el frío le quemó la pierna. Regulus extendió los brazos y arañó infructuosamente la roca en un último intento por mantenerse con vida, pero la fuerza de aquellos seres era infinitamente superior a la suya. Alzó la vista un instante, consciente de que lo último que vería sería aquella cueva oscura, y sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura temblorosa de Kreacher.

— ¡Vete! —Bramó mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado sin remedio hacia las gélidas aguas de aquel lago repleto de cadáveres—. ¡Vete!

Pero el elfo no le obedeció. Regulus apenas tuvo tiempo de enfurecerse con él. Kreacher siempre había sido obediente y respetuoso y el brujo lamentaba que hubiera decidido no seguir sus órdenes en un momento como aquel. Debía poner a salvo el guardapelo y, llegado el momento, destruirlo. No podía quedarse allí, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos repletos de lágrimas y murmurando unas palabras que el joven Black no acertaba a comprender. No debían atraparlo a él también porque, si moría, todas las esperanzas de su amo quedarían destrozadas.

Pese a que lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, Regulus no pudo gritarle nuevamente que se fuera. La cabeza se enterró en el agua mientras dos ínferis tiraban de él hacia el fondo del lago. Todo había terminado, aunque su vida entera no pasó ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera pensó en lo solos que se quedarían sus padres o en la reacción de Sirius cuando supiera de su desaparición. La muerte era demasiado rápida como para permitirle sentir otra cosa que no fueran dolor y miedo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente cuando otra mano aferró con decisión su túnica y tiró de él en dirección contraria. Era tan fuerte como los ínferis y Regulus temió que fueran a partirle por la mitad. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver quién trataba de sacarlo del agua y descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que se trataba de Kreacher.

Kreacher desobedeciendo una orden directa sólo para salvarle la vida. Kreacher haciendo magia para espantar a cuánto ínferi se le cruzaba en el camino. Kreacher sacándolo del agua, tumbándolo sobre la fría roca y mirando a su alrededor con fiereza.

Regulus Black se desmayó antes de que el elfo se desapareciera con él. La pobre criatura sabía que había obrado mal, pero no le importaba que el amo decidiera cortarle la cabeza si con eso sobrevivía. Porque era lo único importante. Mientras esos horribles cadáveres intentaban asesinar al amito Regulus, Kreacher había comprendido que su muerte no era necesaria, que podía poner a salvo el objeto mágico y a su amo.

Lo llevó a su cuarto de Grimmauld Place. Era noche cerrada y todo permanecía en silencio. Nadie había entrado en el dormitorio desde que el amito lo abandonara horas antes y Kreacher se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Pensó en despertar a los amos, pero Regulus le había ordenado que no hablara con nadie sobre la cueva y el elfo sabía que ya le había desobedecido lo suficiente. Observó la pierna herida con consternación y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras se tiraba de las orejas y se repetía lo mal elfo que era. El amito iba a estar tan enfadado y decepcionado con él que era posible que le diera la prenda. Kreacher aceptaría de buena gana ese destino si con ello salvaba esa vida tan preciada.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando Regulus Black empezó a removerse de nuevo. Estaba tan confundido que le costó unos segundos recordar lo que había pasado. Al abrir los ojos, sintió como el dolor llegaba en oleadas desde su pierna y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarse la herida. Definitivamente, no tenía buena pinta. Podía sentir como la infección le recorría las venas y sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Su idea había sido morir en aquel lago, pero ya que había sobrevivido, debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Escuchó un leve golpeteo a su derecha y giró la cabeza para ver a Kreacher dándose cabezazos contra la pared. No sabía si enfadarse con el elfo o si estarle agradecido. En cualquier caso, habría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello. Su voz fue apenas un graznido cuando pronunció el nombre del elfo, que dio un respingo y se plantó de un salto a su lado.

— Kreacher es un elfo malo, amo. Kreacher lo siente mucho, pero tenía que salvar al amo. Kreacher no podía dejar que los ínferis se llevaran al amo. Kreacher ha desobedecido al amo y lo siente mucho.

— Kreacher —Regulus alzó una mano y acertó a agarrarse al brazo delgaducho de la criatura—. Necesito que busques ayuda.

— Kreacher despertará a los amos. El ama Walburga sabrá qué hacer. Es una bruja poderosa y podrá ayudar al amo.

— No —Regulus cerró los ojos. Pese a su delicado estado, era vagamente consciente de que sus padres no entenderían lo que había hecho ni por qué. No podía fiarse de ellos, no cuando el guardapelo de Slytherin estaba en su poder y la destrucción de Voldemort en sus manos—. Busca a Sirius, Kreacher. Tráelo a casa y que nadie se entere de que está aquí. ¿Entiendes?

Kreacher asintió. Quiso decirle al amito que ese traidor no merecía poner un pie en Grimmauld Place, que el amo Sirius era lo peor que le había pasado a los Black en mucho tiempo, pero ya había decepcionado al amo Regulus una vez esa noche y no pensaba hacerlo otra vez. Iba a obedecer y le demostraría lo buen elfo que era. Sin necesidad de más palabras, desapareció de la habitación y se dispuso a cumplir con la misión que acababan de encomendarle.

Por su parte, Regulus cerró los ojos y procuró concentrarse en algo que no fuera el dolor que sacudía todo su cuerpo. Esperaba que Sirius supiera cómo ayudarle a sobrevivir porque, cada segundo que pasaba, una idea cobraba forma en su mente. Lo que más deseaba desde que descubriera la verdad sobre el Señor Tenebroso era destruirle. No podía creerse que ese asqueroso mestizo hubiera sido capaz de engañar a todos de esa manera. El hecho de que alguien como él defendiera la supremacía de la sangre le resultaba ofensivo e inaceptable. Regulus había sido un estúpido, había arrastrado el apellido Black por los suelos y lo había puesto al servicio de alguien absolutamente indigno. Lo único que podía devolverle el honor a la familia era destruir a Voldemort, pero después de lo ocurrido en la cueva, Regulus se daba cuenta de que no podría hacerlo solo porque, mestizo y todo, Tom Ryddle era indudablemente poderoso.

Sabía que Sirius llevaba meses luchando activamente contra los mortífagos. Hasta el momento, Regulus no había tenido que enfrentarse a él, pero no era ningún secreto que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. Era cercano a Dumbledore y, quizá, ese maldito viejo engreído fuera el único capaz de detener a Voldemort. Regulus apretó los dientes, sabiéndose capaz de unirse a su peor enemigo con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Aunque para hacer todo eso primero tenía que sobrevivir.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó a solas en la habitación, pero Kreacher finalmente cumplió con sus instrucciones y se apareció de nuevo, en esa ocasión en compañía de Sirius. Regulus estaba sudoroso y temblaba por la fiebre, pero se fijó detenidamente en su hermano. Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido sacado de la cama y parecía muy enfadado. Era casi como tener frente a sí al chico rebelde que se fue de casa unos cuantos años antes y, aunque había intentado convencerse de que ya no era su hermano, Regulus fue invadido por una oleada de afecto fraternal.

Sirius abrió la boca como si fuera a ponerse a gritar como un loco, pero en cuanto vio el lamentable estado en que se encontraba se quedó mudo y paralizado. Reaccionó un instante después, acercándose a la cama con la preocupación presente en el rostro.

— ¿Qué cojones te ha pasado?

— Ínferis.

En cuanto escuchó la palabra, Sirius se puso pálido, consciente de la gravedad de las heridas. Con cuidado, rasgó el pantalón y dejó toda la pierna herida al descubierto. Estaba ennegrecida y había que actuar cuanto antes.

— Hay que avisar a un medimago.

— No —Pese a su creciente debilidad, Regulus tuvo fuerzas para aferrarse a su brazo—. Escucha, Sirius.

— Ya me contarás lo que quieras cuando te hayas curado. Ahora, cierra la boca —El brujo giró sobre sí mismo y miró a Kreacher—. Vigílalo y asegúrate de que está bien.

Regulus se hubiera reído de la cara que puso el elfo al recibir semejante orden, pero no pudo hacerlo porque justo en ese instante se quedó inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

James sólo le había preguntado una vez por qué había llevado a Regulus allí. Sirius se había limitado a decirle que era su hermano, aunque en realidad ni él mismo entendía su actitud. En los últimos tiempos, había jurado y perjurado que los Black no significaban nada para él, pero en cuanto vio al brujo tumbado sobre su cama, moribundo y con la pierna destrozada, supo que no podía dejarlo morir porque todavía lo quería.

Seguramente estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error. Después de sacarlo de Grimmauld Place para llevarlo al cuartel secreto de la Orden del Fénix, el medimago de confianza del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore había descubierto que tenía la marca tenebrosa grabada en el brazo. A Sirius no le pilló por sorpresa, por supuesto que no, pero eso no le hizo sentirse menos decepcionado. Aquella era la confirmación de que hermano pequeño era un mortífago, su enemigo natural. Y él lo había llevado al directo al corazón de la resistencia, exponiéndolo ante sus compañeros y poniendo en peligro a todos el grupo.

Se quedó velando su sueño, dando vueltas por la habitación en la que lo habían recluido. Un rato antes le había ordenado a Kreacher que volviera a Grimmauld Place porque no podía soportar la presencia de la criatura. Lo había escuchado gimotear, lamentarse e insultarle entre dientes y, obviamente, acabó con su escasa paciencia. Pensó que Regulus no se despertaría en toda la noche, pero al cabo de unas horas se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos. Sirius ocupó su campo visual para evitar que descubriera una realidad que, sin duda, le dejaría conmocionado.

Pensó que pronunciaría su nombre, que preguntaría por la ubicación de aquel lugar y, quizá, le miraría con ese desprecio condescendiente que era tan habitual en él, pero no. Regulus alzó una mano, se lamió los labios y le pidió agua. En otro momento, seguramente el mayor de los Black hubiera encontrado divertido negarle esa petición, burlarse un poco de él antes de ceder, pero no era el tiempo de hacer bromas. La situación era muy seria y no tardó en acercarle un vaso a la boca. Regulus apenas dio un par de sorbos antes de dejar caer la almohada sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Sirius, manteniéndose en pie junto a la cama.

— He estado mejor.

— Has estado a punto de morir.

— Sí —Regulus suspiró—. Apuesto a que sí.

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que te ha pasado? —El silencio del enfermó espoleó el mal genio de Sirius—. Porque si esto tiene algo que ver con los mortífagos…

— ¿La has visto? —Regulus se miró el antebrazo—. No me he herido luchando contra los tuyos, si es lo que te preocupa. Pero sí que tiene que ver con los mortífagos. Con el Señor Tenebroso.

Sirius se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. No era la primera vez que miraba a su hermano de esa manera, pero esa noche Regulus se sintió peor que en otras ocasiones. No sólo porque estuviera enfermo, sino porque ese idiota no tenía ningún derecho a creerse moralmente superior. Él no había estado a punto de morir unas horas otras, ni había sido atacado por los ínferis. Ni había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de aquel sucio mestizo.

— Entonces, ¿quién te ha atacado?

Regulus no respondió a esa pregunta. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la pierna ya no le dolía. Alzó la vista y miró hacia abajo, pero su hermano interrumpió su búsqueda. Ciertamente no sabía qué buscaba exactamente, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrarlo.

— Sirius, mi pierna.

— ¿Quién te ha atacado, Regulus?

— Mi pierna.

— El medimago que te ha atendido dijo estaba necrosada. No ha podido hacer nada.

Regulus sabía lo que eso significaba. Quiso ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño, pero entonces recordó la horrible sensación que le invadió cuando se hundió en el lago y comprendió que esa pérdida era algo menor porque, al menos, estaba vivo. Gracias a su elfo doméstico.

— Lo siento, Regulus —Sirius siguió hablando, suavizando un poco su tono de voz. Casi parecía dispuesto a ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, pero no llegó a establecer contacto físico con él. No cabía duda de que, como hermanos, eran un desastre—. Lo que es seguro es que te vas a poner bien. La infección mágica empezó a remitir enseguida y ya no tienes fiebre.

— ¡Joder!

— ¿Quién te ha atacado? Tienes que decírmelo.

— ¿Dónde está Kreacher?

— ¿Para qué quieres ver a ese mal bicho? —Sirius chasqueó la lengua—. Lo he mandado a tu preciosa casa para que mantenga a raya a los viejos.

— Tiene que venir —Regulus luchó por incorporarse y alzó la voz todo lo que pudo—. ¡Kreacher! ¡Ven, Kreacher!

— ¡Ey! No puedes llamar al maldito elfo así como así.

— Cierra el pico, Sirius. ¡Kreacher!

— Pero, ¿tú qué te crees? ¿Es que no sabes que el que manda aquí soy yo? Hay un montón de gente ahí fuera que quiere saber por qué llevas la marca tenebrosa y…

— ¡Kreacher!

Sirius estaba absolutamente pasmado. Su hermanito del alma se estaba recuperando por momentos y se atrevía a comportarse como si fuera un puñetero principito caprichoso. No contestaba a sus preguntas, no le daba las gracias y no se daba cuenta de lo delicado de su situación. Lo único que le importara era el horrible elfo doméstico de los Black.

Kreacher se apareció enseguida ante los dos hermanos. Sirius gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Regulus extendió un brazo en dirección al recién llegado y su voz sonó suplicante.

— ¿Dónde está? Dime que lo tienes, Kreacher.

— ¡El amo está mejor! Kreacher se alegra muchísimo. Kreacher estaba muy preocupado por el amo, pero ahora que está mejor, puede decir que tiene el guardapelo aquí mismo. Kreacher lo ha cuidado, como le ordenó el amo.

— ¡Bien! Gracias, Kreacher. Eres un buen elfo.

— ¡Oh! El amito Regulus es el amo más bueno del mundo.

Sirius, que había observado el intercambio de palabras con la boca abierta, centró su atención en el objeto que el pequeño monstruito le había entregado a su hermano. Empujando al elfo sin más miramientos, e interrumpiendo de paso sus patéticos sollozos, intentó hacerse con el misterioso guardapelo. Regulus no se lo consintió.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Tampoco hubo respuesta en esa ocasión. El menor de los hermanos miró a su alrededor y finalmente hizo la pregunta que Sirius llevaba esperando desde el principio.

— ¿Dónde me has traído?

— No puedo decírtelo. ¿Qué es eso?

— Tampoco puedo decírtelo —Regulus Black sonrió—. Creo que debería hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

Regulus le había pedido que se quedara mientras le contaba a Dumbledore todo lo que sabía sobre Voldemort y los horrocruxes. Aquella información era absolutamente confidencial y Sirius no podía creerse que su hermano hubiera sido capaz de descubrir algo tan aberrante. Era evidente que la maldad de ese maniático no conocía límites y que lo que había hecho para obtener la inmortalidad sólo complicaba las cosas. Porque antes de ser derrotado, debían destruir todos esos objetos mágicos que se alimentaban de la magia más oscura de todas.

Sirius pensó que la conversación seguiría durante mucho más tiempo, pero en cuanto Regulus terminó de relatar lo que había pasado en la cueva, Dumbledore se puso en pie y se disculpó, alegando que tenía mucho en lo que pensar y llevándose el guardapelo de Slytherin consigo. Regulus hubiera preferido no perder el horrocrux de vista, pero no estaba en condiciones de contrariar a aquel anciano mago.

Una vez a solas, Sirius intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Regulus permanecía tumbado en la cama, pálido como un muerto y bastante inquieto. El mayor no sabía qué hacer, si felicitarle por su valor o darle una paliza de muerte por su estupidez. Mientras se decidía, se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos.

— Así que ínferis… —Comentó como si estuviera hablando de algo insignificante.

— Creí que me arrastrarían hasta el fondo del lago, pero Kreacher me salvó.

— ¿Kreacher?

— Sé que no te gusta, pero es un buen elfo.

— Claro —Sirius se tragó el comentario mordaz que pugnaba por salir de sus labios—. ¿Querías unirte a los mortífagos, Regulus?

El menor guardó silencio. Sabía lo que el otro deseaba saber en realidad. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

— Si piensas que padre y madre me obligaron a tomar la marca debido a tu traición, has de saber que no fue así. La hubiera tomado, hubieras o no hubieras renegado de la familia. No estoy ocupando el lugar de nadie.

— Ya. Sigues pensando las mismas tonterías.

Regulus contuvo la respiración un instante. Sí, seguía pensado que los sangresucias no tenían derecho a formar parte de su sociedad, pero después de lo que había visto durante su etapa de mortífago, no creía en su destrucción. Se conformaba con que hicieran su vida lo más lejos de él y de los suyos.

— Y tú sigues sin entender nada, Sirius. La familia es lo primero.

— La familia me importa una mierda.

— Obviamente.

El intercambio de miradas resultó un poco hostil. Sirius decidió darse por vencido en aquella pequeña batalla y suspiró, intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Creo que Dumbledore se está tomando su tiempo para pensar. Veremos qué me ofrece.

— ¿Debería ofrecerte algo? Tienes la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. A lo mejor decide que lo mejor es mandarte a Azkaban.

— Ese viejo puede ser muchas cosas, Sirius, pero no es tonto. Sabe que si me envía a prisión, perderá un aliado muy valioso. Después de todo, he tardado unos meses en descubrir lo que él lleva años intentando averiguar.

— ¿Formarías parte de la Orden?

— No volveré a formar parte de ningún puñetero grupo, pero te aseguro que me interesa tanto como a vosotros destruir a ese mestizo.

— Acabas de reconocer que aún conservar tus antiguas ideas. ¿Por qué querrías destruir a alguien que predica la supremacía de los sangrepura?

Regulus se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Tenía una sensación extraña mientras conversaba nuevamente con su hermano, pero no era desagradable. De hecho, estaba disfrutando de esa charla.

— Por su culpa, los Black hemos perdido la dignidad que siempre nos ha caracterizado. Quiero recuperar el honor perdido, hermano. No el que te llevaste tú con tu escapada de críos, sino el que me quitó el Señor Tenebroso cuando me hizo la marca.

Sirius entornó los ojos y, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué decir. Observó a Regulus en silencio y, aunque deseaba obtener muchas más respuestas, decidió que era el momento de dejar que los acontecimientos avanzaran un poco y Dumbledore tomara su decisión. En cualquier caso, tenía la certeza de que su hermano había vuelto para quedarse. Y eso era bueno.

* * *

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, __**Venetrix**__! Me hubiera gustado hacerte algo un pelín más elaborado, pero entre unas cosas y otras me he ido quedando sin tiempo y sólo he podido escribir esta pequeña historia. Podría servir como instrucción a un fic un poco más extenso, pero tendrá que esperar. Y muchísimo, porque tengo un montón de proyectos en mente y todo el mundo sabe que los hermanos Black no son lo mío. Eso sí, me lo he pasado pipa planteando ese universo alternativo y espero que os haya gustado a todos y en especial a ti, Venetrix. Quiero darte las gracias, además, por abrirme las puertas del foro. Ha pasado un año desde su creación y he disfrutado muchísimo formando parte de sus miembros, así que sólo cabe esperar que nos dure mucho más. Besetes y hasta la próxima aventura. Aunque sea tan corta como ésta._


End file.
